Morlimox's story!
by AkatsukiKitsuneX3
Summary: This ish not my story! It's my friend,Morlimox's! She's on Deviantart! You can find her there if you want to...


Itachi – Coin Operated (Lemon)

Amaya sighed. There was no other way to say it; she was lonely. Even though she was surrounded by people 24/7, she was alone. Currently, she was at school, and the people either ignored or stared at her as she passed them by. It was going to be a long day.

It was after school, and she had missed the bus home. 'Great,' she thought to herself. Amaya flipped her long blonde hair and began to hum her most recent favorite song, Coin Operated Boy. She was almost completely lost in thought when something appeared in her vision she hadn't seen before. Startled, she snapped out of her train of thought. It was an old antique shop, and peering through the dim, dirty windows she saw a man who looked much like a snake. 'That's strange,' Amaya thought. 'This was never here before,' Curious, she stepped inside. She was greeted with a musty smell, as well as a comment from the snake-man. "Greetings," he hissed, smiling and drawing his rather large and long tongue over his teeth. I nodded at him, and went deeper into the store. After looking at dusty herbs after dusty herbs, she began to get bored and was about to leave when something caught her eye. There was a small row of miniature, plushy people all dressed in the same outfit, a dark black cloak with red clouds on them. Each was different in his own way. There was a blonde, a redhead, a guy with green hair, a guy with an orange swirly mask, a blue guy with blue hair, a really cute guy with black, silky smooth hair, an albino with silver slicked back hair, and a guy with a black mask over his mouth and nose. There was a sign under it that said: Sealed Akatsuki Members: Coin Operated- 3 dollars each. Amaya checked her pockets. She had 24 dollars. If she wanted to, she could buy all of them. Since everyone either ignored her or was mean to her, she decided to get some friends. She grabbed them all and headed up to the snake dude. "Hey," she said. "I want to get these," and held up the Akatsuki plushies. "Twenty-four dollars please," said Snakey. He took her money, did something to the dolls that made them glow for a moment, and wrapped them up and put them in a bag. "Here you go," he smiled creepily. "Feel free to come again," Amaya gave her own creepy smile, and left.

When she arrived at her house, no one was home. 'Good,' she thought. Walking into her room, she started to take out the eight dolls. Amaya hadn't noticed before that each doll had something special about them, in appearance and weapons/jewelry. The blonde had tiny mouths on his hands; the albino had a scythe on his back and a necklace with a strange symbol on it for example. The last one she unwrapped was the most carefully wrapped one. Amaya sat down on her bed in the middle of the room. Slowly, she revealed the guy with black hair. 'I think I'll try this one first,' she thought. Not feeling like going to her bank, she dug around her pockets for more loose change. She just so happened to have a quarter, so she found the slot, and put it in. There was a loud pop, a sudden appearance of smoke in front of her, and something heavy landed in her lap. The smoke was so thick she couldn't see what it was. As it cleared away, she saw a dark figure of a man sitting in her lap. When most of the smoke was clear, she saw that it was the same guy as whom the doll was, and he was alive and unconscious. Extremely surprised, she carefully leaned him back so that he had his head leaned back against her shoulder. She looked at the other dolls and realized that this probably happened to the others as well. Then, next to the bag, there was a piece of rolled up parchment. Not getting up, she reached over to the note and opened it. It read:  
Congrats, lucky buyer. If you have activated the doll(s), you are probably wondering, 'why are they unconscious?' Well, it may sound corny, but you have to kiss them on the lips to wake them up. Then, when you have done that, they will wake up, become your slave, and start falling in love with you. Nobody other than you will be able to see them in activated form. Have fun!  
-Orochimaru, shopkeeper.

Amaya stared at the paper in disbelief. This couldn't be possible, right? She hadn't even had her first kiss yet, surprising to most because of her looks. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'Might as well try it,' Blushing, she realized how…hot the guy was. Before she woke him up, she wanted to see how muscular the guy was. She felt his chest and arms. Not too slim, but not too ripped. 'Just right,' she thought. Blushing some more, she leaned over to his face and paused, lips poised. He could be hungry or thirsty when he wakes up. Amaya shifted and laid him down upon the bed. Quickly, she got a glass of cool water, an apple, and half a loaf of bread. Not much, but until her parents went shopping again soon, the boring stuff is all they would be eating. She rushed back to her room, hoping the guy was still there. He was. Amaya set the food and water on her nightstand next to her bed, and sat on the bed. The guys face had a pale complexion, beautifully long lashes, slightly plump lips, and had two lines under his eyes that sloped gradually downward towards his middle jaw. Finally ready this time, she leaned over the rest of the way and pressed her lips softly against his, expecting plastic or something. Instead, she felt warm and surprisingly soft lips, even for a guy. She stayed in that position until she felt him stir. Quickly, she pulled away. Amaya looked at him expectantly. First his mouth twitched, and then he opened his eyes. The two onyx orbs looked right at her, and then took in her room. In a deep, handsome voice, he asked, "Are you the one who woke me up?" Amaya blushed madly. "Y-yes," she managed to answer. He smiled. "I'm Itachi. May I know your name?" "Amaya," she said, her blush fading a bit. "Hungry?" she said, gesturing to the food on the nightstand. "Thank you," said Itachi, and he reached for the food. As he ate, he only had eyes for Amaya. After a while, it got unnerving, even for her. "So," she said, nervously. "How did you…become like them?" and she gestured at the other Akatsuki dolls. Face expressionless, Itachi answered solemnly. "We died," he said softly. There was a rumbling of a car as it pulled up into the driveway of the house. Itachi instantly became alert. "What's that?" he hissed. I sighed. "My parents are home, that's all," He relaxed a little bit. "Will they be able to see me?" Amaya showed him the note. "This says no one will be able to see you. No one but me." The door opened then slammed shut. "Amaya get your ass out here and help us!!!" Amaya sighed. "I'll be right back. Feel free to entertain yourself, I have books over there," she pointed. "If you want to read. If I'm not back in an hour, they're making me do some task that they we're too lazy-ass to do themselves."


End file.
